the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Patty Jenkins
|Image=Crew-Patty Jenkins.jpg |Birth= July 24, 1971 |Function= Writer Executive Producer }} Patty Jenkins is an American screenwriter and film director. Patty Jenkins is a director and executive producer for ‘I Am the Night.’ TNT Producer Biography Patty Jenkins is a writer and director best known for directing Warner Bros. and DC Comics’ 2017 blockbuster Wonder Woman and her debut Oscar-winning feature Monster. Additionally, Jenkins is responsible for casting, building and helming the pilot and finale episodes of AMC’s hit show The Killing, garnering her the 2012 DGA Award for Best Director of the Year along with a Primetime Emmy nomination. Jenkins began her career as a painter at The Cooper Union in New York City. Upon transitioning to filmmaking, she spent eight years as an assistant camera person/focus puller for various commercials and then attended the AFI in Los Angeles. In 2003, Jenkins wrote and directed her debut feature film Monster, starring Charlize Theron. The film garnered Jenkins numerous awards including Best First Feature at the Independent Spirit Awards, AFI’s Movie of the Year and Roger Ebert’s Best Film of 2004 and Third Best Film of the millennial decade. Additionally, Theron went on to sweep the awards circuit, winning the Academy Award, amongst every acting award of the year, in the Best Actress category. After the success of her debut feature, Jenkins went on to direct many commercials and TV programs. In addition to her award-winning work on The Killing, she directed episodes of Fox’s Arrested Development, HBO’s Entourage and the pilot episodes of ABC’s Betrayal and Exposed. In 2017, Jenkins became the first woman in history to helm a film with a budget over $100 million with her global and critical hit Wonder Woman. The film opened to rave reviews and became Rotten Tomatoes’ highest-rated superhero film of all time at the time of release. Additionally, it smashed box office records becoming the highest grossing film of the summer, third highest grossing film of the year and the highest grossing live-action film directed by a woman – domestic and worldwide. To date, Wonder Woman has grossed more than $821.8 million at the global box office. Coming off the success of the first installment, Jenkins signed on to direct and co-write the sequel, Wonder Woman 1984, which is currently in production and slated for a November 2019 release. Additionally, she is executive producing and directing of TNT’s upcoming limited drama series I Am the Night, set to premiere in January 2019. [https://www.iamthenight.tntdrama.com/producer-bios Turner Pressroom TNT — I Am the Night Producer Bio] I Am the Night Director * Ep. 1: Pilot * Ep. 2: Phenomenon of Interference Executive Producer * Ep. 1: "Pilot" * Ep. 2: "Phenomenon of Interference" * Ep. 3: "Dark Flower" * Ep. 4: "Matador" * Ep. 5: "Aloha" * Ep. 6: "Queen’s Gambit, Accepted" Gallery |-|Events= File:IATN-NY-Premiere-Patty-Jenkins-Chris-Pine.jpg File:IATN-NY-Premiere-Chris-Pine-Kevin-Reilly-Patty-Jenkins-Sarah-Aubrey-Sam-Sheridan.jpg File:IATN-NY-Premiere-Sam-Sheridan-Patty-Jenkins.jpg File:IATN-LA-Premiere-Patty-Jenkins-Chris-Pine.jpg File:IATN-LA-Premiere-Patty-Jenkins-Sam-Sheridan.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-Main-Cast-Crew.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-Pine-Sheridan-Jenkins.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-03-Sheridan-Brooks-Eisley-Pine-Jenkins-Nielsen.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-04-Sheridan-Brooks-Eisley-Pine-Jenkins-Nielsen-Mays.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= File:IATN-BTS-Chris-Pine-Patty-Jenkins.jpg File:IATN-BTS-India-Eisley-Patty-Jenkins.jpg File:BTS-IATN-Patty-Jenkins-Jefferson-Mays.jpg File:BTS-IATN-Patty-jenkins-02.jpg File:BTS-IATN-Patty-Jenkins.jpg File:BTS-IATN-Patty-Jenkins-Chris-Pine.jpg File:BTS-IATN-102-Patty-Jenkins.jpg File:BTS-IATN-102-Patty-India.jpg File:BTS-IATN-102-Patty-Chris.jpg References Category:Crew (I Am the Night) Category:Director (I Am the Night)